This specification relates in general to deidentification of output data and, but not by way of limitation, to output data including electronic records associated with users.
Prior to applications or devices being added to a network, network operators may require that the applications and devices meet a certain level of operability with existing systems. For example, a new application may need to consistently process a certain percentage of transactions before it is approved for connection to the network. The application may be executed in a testing environment that attempts to replicate actual conditions in order to show its consistent processing. As part of replicating these actual conditions, it may be desirable for the application to use actual production data or at least data that is very similar to what it will encounter if connected to the network. The actual production data, however, may include sensitive information which the network operator has a duty to protect. Thus, sharing of production data for testing or otherwise may present challenges to network operators, developers, and the like.